This study is designed to provide an experimental aalysis of the mechanisms leading to the increase of piperidine in the mouse brain during behavorial sleep, and to attempt to correlate the piperidine level in the brain with the individual sleep stages established from the recorded EEG activity. The methods used in this study will consist of: l) Thin layer chrmatography for separation of dansylated amino acids and amines from tissue homogenated; 2) Quantitative mass spectrometry for identification and quantitation of fractions obtained by thin layer chromatography; 3) Continous recording of the electroencephalographic activity using gross implanted electrodes in mice; 4) Continous recording of the electromyographic activity from the dorsal neck muscles in mice; and 5) Instantaneous evaluation of the electroencephalographic and electromyographic activity for determination of individual sleep stages in mice. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Dolezalova, H. and M. Stepita-Klauco, Elevated piperidine and cadaverine contents in the brain and blood of dormant mice. Proceedings of the Second International Symposium on Mass Spectrometry in Biology and Medicine, Milan, 1974. Editors: A. Frigerio and N. Castagnoli. Dolezalova, H. and M. Stepita-Klauco, Regional distribution of piperidine in the brain of waking mice. Abstracts of the Fifth Annual Meeting of the Society for Neuroscience, New York, 1975, p. 733.